


Dragon Age Cookbooks

by uduna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookbook, Cooking, in-universe nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uduna/pseuds/uduna
Summary: Links to the Dragon Age cookbooks I wrote as gifts for a few people, as if written by a Thedosian named Fernando Ablativi.  Each chapter focuses on one country in Thedas.  First one is general cookery , second is holiday meals (it was much shorter and a pretty quick work), and the third is vegetarian. Rated T only because of alcohol references - cocktail recipes are -at the end of each chapter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Age Cookbooks

**Author's Note:**

> With deep gratitude to the co-director of the Saskatchewan Publishers Group for doing the copy editing and layout of the first book.

In Pursuit of Porridge:Culinary Travels of a Non-Chantry Scholar:

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3bHdZNtvSMHWlkwaEVDSXlFT3M/view>

Feasts for Feastday: Satinalia Recipes from Across Thedas

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IZb_1dsvtypTDFm5G8FecTtLbp3JyiLG/view>

No Nug Nights: Vegetarian Dishes from Across Thedas

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O7Ds65ySj8kLgX5gaeHAeRGLGpzecUGM/view>


End file.
